


Of Voltron and Dragons

by ParamnesiaGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParamnesiaGirl/pseuds/ParamnesiaGirl
Summary: Ever since Pidge convinced them, the whole gang has been coming together every week to have a session of Dungeons and Dragons to play her homebrew campaign in which they fight the Drow elf Emperor, Zarkon, and his Galra empire to liberate the city of high elves, Altea. They'll fight mini bosses, grunts, dragons, and find love both in and out of the game before being able to reach the final destination.





	Of Voltron and Dragons

“Welcome one! And welcome all! I’m Pidge and I will be your dungeon master for tonight.” Pidge raises her hands up in the air in a dramatic manner, a huge smile plastered over her face.  
“Why are we here Pidge? And why is the table covered with weird dice and stacks of paper?” Keith is seated on her right, and looks ever so slightly confused, “You said we were playing games?”  
On the left, Hunk answers for her, “It’s called Dungeons and Dragons, Keith. An extremely good roleplay game filled with both dungeons _and_ dragons!”  
They were all seated in the dining room of Pidge’s house, her parents at work and brother still at classes, so the house was devoid of all life except for their rowdy party of four. Pidge sat at the head of the table, with Keith and Lance flanking her sides, and Hunk sitting next to lance. The other four seats remained vacant, though they would be filled up soon enough.  
Unlike Keith, Hunk looks tremendously happy to be there. He has a couple of small figurines lined up in front of him, all of them humanoid, but clearly fantasy themed, with them wearing various armour sets and with some holding weapons.  
“As my fine friend over there says, this is a game where you’ll be roleplaying as fantasy characters in a world of _my very own creation_.” Pidge rubs her hands together in glee, as if she’s going to commit some evil deed at any second.  
Well, anyone who’s played Dungeons and Dragons would know that’s probably always the case for the dungeon master, of course.  
“Hey you made us do these…character sheets…? What are they for?” Lance gestures to his piece of paper, which is in a clear file to keep it neat, probably due to Hunk’s insistence of how important a character sheet is.  
“I’m so glad you asked, Lance.” Pidge turns her attention to him, “How about you introduce your character to the table first?”  
He looks a little confused, but begins to read out the information on his sheet when Hunk points to the top part of it, “My character is named Leo…he’s a…gunslinger? And a human.”  
Pidge nods her head firmly and points to Keith, “You next.”  
“Mine’s a rogue, his name is Keafir. He’s got elven blood but has no idea.” His voice is monotone, like he’s reading boring facts off of a dictionary or something.  
Lance raises an eyebrow at the name, “Keafir? Key-a-fir? Nice name, _Keith_.”  
“Hey! At least it’s more original than _Leo_!” Feeling a little defensive, it was clear that Keith had already somehow formed a bond with his original character. Without even playing yet. What a nerd.  
Hunk continues next, opening up a fairly large binder and flipping to a specific page that contained his own character sheet, “Ahem, my character is Horner, a gnome cleric that left a guild of vigilants to become an adventurer. Also formerly a cartographer.”  
“Nice touch about the vigilants, Hunk, love me some backstory.” Pidge compliments him, while with a hand on her chin as she thinks through the story twists should could factor in with each of their characters.  
“So now, that all of you have introduced your characters, let us get down to the story at hand.” Pidge brings her voice down as she says the last part, almost like she’s about to tell a ghost story, “All of you are adventures, gathered at the local tavern. Never having met each other, you sit at separate tables. Now tell me, why are you here this very night?”

~

Keafir sits hidden away in an alcove of the room, nursing an ale alone, feet on the table and leaning back in his chair. He had tried his luck earlier that evening to procure a job at the local guild’s bounty board, but no such luck, every single one of those monsters needed at least two skilled adventures to bring down, let alone the human targets. He sighed to himself, if he continued to go on without any source of income, he’d soon find that not even bars to be accepting him.  
At the very front of the bar, he spots a group of people exchanging banter and coins in a game of cards around one of the larger wooden tables. A brown haired individual clad in blue amongst them seemed to be winning, a mountain of golden currency piled up in front of him. Not that Keafir could really care less though, the gleam of the coins simply caught his attention. He…really was broke…  
At that moment, just as the group was somehow managing to increase their volume further, the sound of doors slamming open causes the rogue to turn his head to the source.  
“Help!” A stranger in nothing but slightly charred robes stumbles into the bar, and a wave of silence sweeps over the whole room, “Please! I require assistance!”  
Two from the group of humans break off to aid the man in walking just before he can fall to the ground, and as they pull him back up, the stranger’s hood falls back to reveal the face of a high elf with a nasty scar.  
They bring him to the front and quickly provide him with a drink of ale, which he downs quickly enough that Keafir thought he might choke.  
“Speak elf! What is it?” One of the onlookers shout to him, which causes him to mutter something with a grimace.

~  
“What is he saying?” Keith interrupts as Pidge pauses to take a breath.  
Without missing a beat, she pushes up her glasses, “Keith, roll for perception to hear what he says.”  
He doesn’t need to even say it, he has no idea what perception is but rolls the multi-sided dice in front of him, and it lands on a thirteen.  
“Okay then, Keafir has sharp enough hearing and manages to listen in, the strange high elf is saying…”

~  
“The kingdom…it has fallen…” He whispers, just barely, but Keafir catches it nonetheless.  
“What? Say that again louder.” A burly man with a moustache shakes the elf out of his stupor by literally shaking him by the shoulders.  
“Altea!” Another time the bar is silenced suddenly, the whisperings of gossip stopping immediately, “The kingdom of Altea has fallen to the Galra…” A broken sob wracks the elf and he slams a fist in frustration onto the table.  
The moment he says that, panic ensues, and the whole bar erupts into chaos.

~  
“Wait, what’s Altea and why is everyone so worked up about it?” Lance questions the dm, visibly getting into the story at this point, “And who’s the Galra?”  
“Why don’t you roll for history to find out?” She gestures to the dice that Keith rolled and he picks it up, tossing it gently to see that it lands on a ten. They all look up at her expectantly.  
“Well, you have bonus history, so I’ll just be nice and give it to you just this once…”

~  
The kingdom of Altea is, no, _was_ a busy city of trade and bountiful wealth. Its beauty could be compared to no other, but it was most famously known to be the home of a sub-group of high elves who specialized in sorcery and druid-craft called the Alteans. To hear that the kingdom of powerful magic wielding fighters had fallen to another group of elves was certainly a shocking revelation. Though, it was even more shocking that the group was the Galra, another sub-group of elves, thought these were Drow elves. This race had prospered above ground, thus being immune to the effects that sunlight usually had on the Drow, though they still retained their dark complexion.  
Everyone knew this, and everyone also knew that the Galra had been trying to take over more and more land ever since their leader, Emperor Zarkon, had risen to power. He was ruthless and wicked, and matched in evilness only by his court mage, another Drow elf by the name of Haggar the sorcerer. With their army, they conquered many cities and towns to the point that more than half of the known world belonged to the invincible Drow army.    
If Altea had truly fallen…then how much longer till the rest of the world?

~  
“So…what? The whole kingdom is dead now? Geez this is some army they have.” Lance speaks as Pidge finishes the history monologue.  
“Yea, basically that whole sub-group of elves is dead except for maybe a few, though they’re supposed to be the types to ‘keep within the castle walls’ so very, _very_ , few of them are alive at most.”  
“Is that high elf that just entered Altean then? I mean he should be if he is bringing news about them right?” Hunk comments, to which Pidge responds by pointing to the dice. He rolls a sixteen on investigation, more than enough for Pidge to respond…

~  
Clearly, even though the elf was a high elf, evident by his yellowish skin, he wasn’t Altean. This was proven by the fact that Alteans have unique markings on both of the cheeks that resembled tiny arrow heads, but all that was on his face was a scar that covered almost the entirety of one side of his face.  
“Please! I need someone to come with me to see if the surrounding villages are safe! My family is there! I can pay good money I swear on it!”  
Keafir’s ears perk up at that statement, he desperately needed a job, and this man desperately needed help. It seemed like a fair enough trade.  
“You’re mad! No sane living creature would dare head into Galra territory! They’re probably dead by now, and you’re better off staying alive.” The same burly man from before tries to dissuade the elf, but he remains stern and shakes his head.  
“I must do this! It is my responsibility to!”  
At that, everyone that was previously gathered around the man leaves and avoids him like the plague.  
Keafir gets up from his seat and approaches the man, but is beaten to it by two other individuals. One of them is the human who was winning the card game from before, and the other is a stout looking gnome dressed in a mixture of white and yellow robes, very clearly a cleric. Nonetheless, he continues forward anyways.  
“-help you?”  
“You would?”  
The elf was looking at the guy in blue with bright, hopeful eyes, presumably because the two others had just offered their assistance in this venture.  
Keafir coughs loud enough to get all their attentions, “So I hear you have a job?”  
The high elf smiles when he asks and nods his head, “I can pay you, all of you, I swear it! I can give you a small amount now if you guarantee your help and the rest will be given to you when we reach the village, I’ve got a chest buried under my old home.”  
“I told you, I have no need for gold, I simply want to offer my help to someone who is in need of it.” The gnome speaks and puts a kind hand on the elf’s shoulder, “My name’s Horner, what is yours?”  
 “Bisej. And I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart, even if you are doing this for the money.” He reaches into a pouch tied to his side and takes out fifteen gold coins, “Here, five each, no matter what you say about not wanting money. Tomorrow morning we shall set out and head west towards the villages, so I suggest resting for the night, I know I will be.”  
Bisej takes his leave and retires for the night, leaving the three adventures to their own devices.  
“So…” The tan man in blue decides to break the awkwardness of silence first, “I’m Leo, and you’re Horner…and you?” He tries to coax a name out of Keafir, who coughs before responding.  
“Keafir.” He replies moodily, already not happy about having to work in a group.  
Leo extends a hand out to him, “Well hi there then, Keafir, do you want to sit and have a drink? Maybe discuss- hey!”  
Keafir had already exited the conversation and retreated back to his alcove in the corner of the room to sip some more ale.

~  
“Oh com’on Keith! Leo’s nice! You don’t need to have that ‘I better work alone’ attitude in game too!” Lance complains, folding his arms with a huff.  
“Keafir _does_ like to work alone! That’s his backstory!” Keith shoots back in protest.  
Pidge sighs and continues despite them, though she clears her throat loudly to try to get them to stop bickering, “We’ll skip to the next day, since I’m pretty sure there isn’t going to be anymore small talk…”

~  
The very next day, the party of three is already gathered in the bar once again, but Bisej is nowhere in sight and very soon Horner gets concerned.  
“Maybe we should check on him? I mean sure he must have tired and all but it’s almost midday!” The gnome expresses his worries to the other two, and Keafir agrees.  
“Let’s go upstairs to his room, maybe he’s in there.”  
So they all head on up to the top floor of the building and stand outside the elf’s room. Leo takes it upon himself to do the knocking.  
“Hey!” He pounds on the door a few times, “Bisej buddy are you in there? We’re coming in!”  
He reaches for the doorknob, twists it and pushes inwards, letting it swing open slowly.  
What they saw next shocked them.

~  
“What? What did they see?!” Hunk is visibly nervous, and prays that the door wasn’t trapped or something just like every single door in a dungeons and dragons game ever.  
Pidge shushes him, “Wait I’m getting to it…”

~  
The door opens entirely, and directly in front of them, is Bisej.  
Looking very much dead on his bed, an arm over the edge and head twisted at an odd position.  
By the gods! He’d been murdered in the night!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos so I'll know if you'd like me to keep writing!


End file.
